Strange New World
by horob575
Summary: Inquisitor Trevelyan thought that her quest was done when she closed the breach and killed Corypheus. Now she finds herself in a different place helping stop another seemingly insurmountable enemy. (Disclaimer: I do not own Bioware.)
1. Chapter 1

Here is new story I have been working on. Reviews and criticism are welcome.

Shepard hated working for Cerberus, she had seen too many of the evil things they had done over the years: Killing an Alliance admiral, converting a human colony to husks and torturing and experimenting on people and dangerous creatures in general. Those were just naming a few. She stood looking over the Galaxy map in the CIC of her ship, the Normandy SR2. The original, like herself, was destroyed over Alchara two years ago. Cerberus put her back together to fight the Collectors who were the proxies of her real enemy the Reapers, and now she was gathering the best soldiers, assassins, techs, and biotics in order to make a strike team to attack the Collector homeworld. It was going well so far, she had already recruited a mad Salarian doctor, Archangel which turned out was her old squadmate Garrus Vakarian, and a grizzled old mercenary off Omega.

She had made a stop to pick up the supposed master thief, which was simple for once. All she had to do was make people look at her funny by talking to an ad sign, and bam: one recruited a master thief. After talking with her old mentor Anderson on the Presidium, she returned to her ship. She was about ready to punch in destination to the map when Kelly, her Yeoman called out, "The Illusive man would like to speak to you in the debriefing room, Commander."

Shepard let out a long sigh and brushed a strand of red hair out her face, "Alright what does he want this time?" she muttered to herself. She walked through the Tech Lab into the briefing room. The giant table in its sucked into the floor and digital curtain was projected up from the table top/floor. She walked into only to see the same dark room and the Illusive with his dark gray hair and creepy cybernetic eyes sitting in his chair.

"Shepard, I have a potential new member for your squad for you to pick up. A day ago, C-sec found a human wearing a suit of battle armor looking like she walked out of a fantasy novel. That by itself is unremarkable compared to when they tried to apprehend her. She fought them with the massive sword and skill that sent many officers to hospital with injuries ranging from minor to critical."

"So you want me to find a renaissance wannabe. How does a massive sword help against the Collectors?"

"I am not finished yet. An Asari spectre was nearby and put the woman in a stasis bubble. What happened next defies all logic. The Human woman somehow set the element zero in the Spectre's body on fire making the Spectre fall to her knees in pain. The human woman was knocked out and detained shortly after. I have pulled strings to get her released before STG or the Alliance gets to her first."

"How can someone set… that does that seem…"

"Possible, I know which is why you must bring her to your ship immediately." The Illusive Man cut of the connection prompting Shepard to get her ass moving. She hated taking orders from that ass, but she needed him and his resources so she would play along for now.

**...**

Evelyn Trevelyan was having a strange day. She was trapped somewhere both amazing and terrifying, there were humans, but also blue women and bird-like men that attacked her when she wouldn't go with them. They had the majority of her armor plates had been taken off and her effects stored somewhere else. They had her in this cell. Occasionally they would bring her food and water. She took it, but she found herself eating very little since she arrived in this strange place. She looked at the wrist thing they put on her. It must have been imbued with an enchantment as she now could understand the strange beings as she couldn't before. She apologized, but most of her words fell upon uncaring ears.

She did all she could to not get bored, but after a while all she could do was twirl a strand of midnight colored hair while lying on the bench attached to the wall of the cell. It was a lot like her year of solitude. After dealing with Corpheus, she had asked Cassandra to teach her Seeker disciplines. Cass couldn't as she was going to be the next Divine, but found one of her old seeker friends, one that wasn't killed by the Promisers to train her. The training was rigorous, but the mental aspect was the worst. While she reminisced, the guard-captain, Bailey was his name, showed up with a red haired woman in steel colored armor.

"Ma'am there is someone here who paid your bail, and will be taking you with her." He left the room leaving the two women alone. They stared at one another for a while, appraising each other to determine character she supposed. This woman was one who had, like herself, held command.

The red haired woman scratched the back of her head, "Hello my name is Commander Jane Shepard, but you can me Shepard Miss…"

"Trevelyan, Inquisitor Evelyn Trevelyan," she bowed her head slightly at the warrior woman.

There was an awkward pause as the two women looked at each other, "So are you just going to sit there?" Shepard said breaking the silence. Evelyn stood up and began to walk out of the room with her wondering who this woman was that she could take her away at a moment's notice.

"Your effects are just outside, you can out your… armor back on and we'll get moving." The woman said before exiting the room. Evelyn didn't know what to think. Why was she being taken somewhere else so soon? To answer more questions she knew not the answer to. Whatever the reason was, if it got her out of this cell then she would just settle for that.

**…**

It was a strange seeing the woman in full armor, the silver colored dragon themed helmet actually made the woman look rather badass. Of course her sword wasn't on her, if the C-sec footage was anything to go by then, letting her have the massive thing might not be the best idea at the moment. As they passed Bailey's desk Shepard gave a nod and Bailey shook his head, apparently muttering something about how he was going to have fill out paperwork later.

As the doors to the docking bay opened, the woman's green eyes widened as she took in the Normandy, and her mouth opened as she took in the five massive arms of the Citadel. She looked back toward the presidium and back to Shepard. It took her a moment to compose herself. She cleared her throat, "Where am I? Is this Black City?"

"You're on the Citadel. You know the home of the Council." Shepard said matter of factly getting tired of the whole fantasy warrior getup.

"I don't understand, this is a city amongst the stars, but I have seen the Black city from afar in the Fade and it looks nothing like this."

Shepard shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose, "I can explain more when we get on my ship," she pointed toward her ship. Its wasp-like frame seemed to confuse the woman even more.

"That is no ship, where is the sail and the…" she was cut off by Shepard.

"It's not meant for the ocean. Now do you want to go back and sit in that cell for God only knows how long or do want to tag along with me as I kick the Collectors' asses?"

"Who are the Collectors?"

"A highly advanced enemy who are abducting Humans all over the galaxy and if nobody stops them they will take every human in it." The woman looked back in the direction they came and then to Shepard. She nodded and with Shepard reluctantly boarded the Normandy.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the wait. Reviews and criticism are welcome.

**We stood not be here!**

The voices of long dead elves raged in her head while she ate in the mess hall of Shepard's "star" ship. They were once the former servants of Mythal and often voiced their opinion on matters relating to their new vessel, herself specifically. After she closed the breach, she had made sure their knowledge did not go to waste like Morrigan said it would. She sought out old elven ruins and magics thought to be long lost after she went through her seeker training. Being a Seeker had helped in some odd way in understanding them more. Of course being able to understand them became somewhat annoying off and on. She may not be a mage, but the well unlocked something deep within her. It was magic, but it seemed different. The voices explained they did something to her that would preserve their knowledge in case they were unable to pass it on before her mortal life expired.

"At least Flemeth can't order me around anymore… I think?," she said. Considering that Flemeth was Mythal that comment seemed to agitate the collective of ancient elven souls even more so. She quietly wished that it went back to the way things used to be when she could barely understand them or better go back in time and let Morrigan drink from the Pool… **Well**… of Sorrows instead.

**We must find a way back!**

"You don't have to yell. You all are in my head after all. Well technically our head now I guess," She sighed, at least they gave her space, but she could tell they were always watching, slowly melding with her own mind. While she would get used it, the old Evelyn Trevelyan slowly fading if not already gone, she was The Inquisitor now and always will be.

"We will find a way out of this plane, there must be some way to return. For moment I say we help this Shepard woman. Perhaps she can lead us to a place that can open a way back to Thedas?"

The voices thought for a moment. **That plan will be satisfactory enough for now.**

"Good, now can I finish our meal?" She heard a long collective sigh among them, and some voices muttering about the insolent Shemlen. She smiled and shook her head, insolent beat ignorant any day. She looked over at a man and woman at the other table who witnessed her talking with herself. "Don't mind us," she said dismissively and mentally cringed at her choice of words, if they didn't think she was crazy, they would now.

She heard the red haired man lean in closer to the brown haired woman, both looked in their middle twenties, "Aye, Gabby, I think that one is touched in the head, she is." If Evelyn was in her world, she would have guessed the lad was from Starkhaven from the sound of his accent.

The woman shook her head, "Where does the Commander find'em?"

Evelyn laughed to herself, _At least they aren't praising me as the Herald of Andraste_.

**…**

Two days later.

Evelyn stood in the cargo bay of the Normandy holding her sword out in front of her. She began to swing her blade around in an old practice routine that her trainers drilled into her from day one as trainee. It was a good way to forget that she was somewhere else and for a moment back in Thedas. She continued for another hour nonstop never letting the blade stop. It was a crucial aspect of training with a two-handed weapon. One must never swing the blade and stop. Weapons such as hers were big and cumbersome, letting the blade stop too much was a good way to lose all your energy too quickly during a fight. Deciding that was enough for today, she stopped. Perhaps a proper schedule could be put in later for training. There were members of Shepard's crew that needed to work and pass through without the risk of her slicing them in half after all.

She walked to the end of the cargo hold where they built a new room for her. It was where most of her things were kept. She hung the sword from the rack on the wall and gathered a new change of fatigues that where given to her upon her arrival. She went to her armor stand next, and began to inspect her armor. The frog man or Salarian, Mordin was his name, had never seen Silverite before, he ran some tests on the metal before it was given back to her. She looked up to the empty spot where her Helm would have sat if Shepard didn't take it for something.

Evelyn than moved to her new set, which unlike most sets that the others wore, this one looked more like her own. It was a shiny silver color with the exception of a blood spattered dragon on the chestplate. The helmet had v-shaped slot to see out of that was also colored red. While Jacob had taught her how to use the armor properly, the basics anyway, it still didn't feel right. It seemed too light like it would flake off after a single hit. She sighed and moved to lie down on her cot at the edge of her room.

She lifted up her left hand to look at the glowing green mark upon it. She wondered if she could use the mark to get back. Perhaps she could find an Eluvian. Morrigan did say they led to other worlds, Perhaps the Elves built one here. **It is Possible.** Great, they didn't know**. **

"Lady Trevelyan," the Ship's spirit called her through the speakers in the room drawing her from her thoughts. At first Evelyn had been tentative to trust her but the spirit proved patient and showed no sign of deception in the couple days she had known her.

"Yes EDI," She propped herself up on her elbows. Looking in the direction of spirit's disembodied voice.

Shepard would like you to suit up as she has mission that your skills may come into play."

"Thank you EDI, tell Shepard that I will be ready shortly." Evelyn said getting up and stretching out her arms.

"Logging you out."

**…**

Shepard watched as Evelyn tried to find button to release the thermal clip from the Mattock she had been given for the mission as she fired over the barricade at the blue suns mercs which guarded the prison ship Purgatory. "It is on the left side!" she shouted over the gunfire. Evelyn found the button and ejected the clip. She fumbled momentarily for another clip before slapping it in and popping up to fire the weapon like Shepard. Her shots were wild at first but as the she felt the recoil and saw where the shots where landing she seemed to get the hang of it. That was pretty good for someone whose firearm training lasted half a day. The blue suns were sending more men though into the hallway they were fighting threw. A batarian came down the hallway sporting a blue biotic barrier and whipped a warp in Miranda's direction who ducked back behind her support. His four eyes filled with rage.

"Hey Inquisitor, how about you take care of that batarian." Miranda called out using the title that Evelyn preferred to be called in battle.

Shepard saw the young woman pop out and fire at the batarian. Her shots pinged of his barrier as he bioticly charged at Evelyn who held up her hand and the field around alien dissipated sending him stumbling into Shepard's covering fire and taking a shot to the head without his barriers having his brains paint the glass windows of the hallway. Shepard may have been hesitant to take the woman on the mission at first, but she now felt justified in the decision.

"At least now I can see why Shepard brought you along," Miranda stated popping up and sending a clip of bullets from her SMG into the crowd of Blue Suns Mercs. Miranda then tried to send a warp done range only for nothing to happen. "I can't warp!" she stated sending a glare in the Inquisitor's direction.

"Sorry, I had to cleanse the entire area of Mana... I mean Biotics!" Evelyn yelled back. Shepard sighed as she lobbed a grenade into the hallway. It exploded and that took care of most the Mercenaries in the hallway.

"Let's move to where they have Jack in cryo." Shepard yelled shooting the last merc in the hallway.

The door to the stasis room opened and a Scientist on the other side began to open fire. Shepard put two bullets in his chest and moved to the console.

"Alright when I open this, those heavy mechs are going to come online." Shepard said hitting the release button. The tube opened and a young woman covered in tattoos appeared as the pod opened.

The woman's eyes flashed open and she ripped out of the restraints using her biotics. The heavy YMIR mechs turned on and prepared to open fire as Jack tore into them leaving them as piles of scrap before they could even get off a shot. Jack then tore the wall open and began to rampage across the prison ship. Shepard growled and followed after her running at a dead sprint down the stairs and threw the hole jack made.

Evelyn stopped to look at the mechs as they passed letting out a "Whoa," only to have Miranda tug her along to catch up with Shepard. It didn't take long to gun down the mercs and the prisoners as they were mostly busy fighting each other.

They went along great until another heavy mech was activated and began mowing down prisoners. Shepard cursed and ducked behind cover. Shepard grunted as she sent a concussion round sown range to knock down its shield letting Miranda send a warp at to peel off it armor. The Inquisitor leaned out and fired at the exposed area causing the mech's arm to sputter and spark. The clip ran dry and the Inquisitor cursed and popped behind cover again. Shepard loaded another concussion round and fired, exploding the head. The thing fell to its knees and exploded. Shepard moved to the next room where they found Warden Kuril behind a Barrier taking pot shots at prisoners. The bare-aced Turian bastard fired on them as soon as he saw them. Evelyn took a round to the shoulder and scrambled behind cover. "You okay?" Shepard called to the woman.

"I've had far worse," she grunted out.

"Shepard! I could a have sold you and lived like a king, but I don't think your worth the trouble. He let down the barrier to fire.

Shepard fired at him only for her shots pinged off the bubble as it reappeared. "Hey Inquisitor!"

"Yeah?"

"You got another magic trick in your hat?"

"I am not wearing a hat," Evelyn said confused.

"I mean your powers!" Shepard yelled over more of Kuril's gunfire.

"Not unless he's a mage," The inquisitor said.

Miranda sighed and tossed a warp at when barrier dropped to let Kuril fire. Kuril was knocked back a step and he still had his finger depressing the trigger as the Barrier went back up around him. Shepard cringed as his bubble turned into a kill box of purple blood and armor chunks.

"That takes care of that, good work Miranda," Shepard complemented.

Miranda nodded and strutted toward the exit with Shepard who looked back at the Inquisitor to was staring at Miranda, "wuf," was all the strange woman said before composing herself and following them back to the docking bay.

Jack in all her tattooed glory was raging at the Cerberus logo on the ship too busy to notice a blue sun merc sneak up on her.

Shepard fired and killed him before he could take his own shot. "What the fuck!" Jack whirled around. "Who the fuck are you!"

"The woman who saved your life and the only one who can get you off the this ship."

Jack looked at the ship, eying the Cerberus logo and then back to Shepard, "Fuck you," Jack ran at her with a ball biotic energy in her fist, screaming out a battle cry. She didn't make it too steps before she fell to her knees screaming in agony.

Shepard looked over at the Inquisitor whose helmet slit was trained intently on Jack. Shepard waved a hand in front of Evelyn's helmet breaking her concentration. Shepard looked back at Jack who was breathing heavily.

"What did you do?" she rasped out the words.

"Your were going to attack us and I set the Lyriu… I mean Eezo in your body on fire," Jack continued to breathe hard and stood up wary of Evelyn's wrath.

"Alright I'll go with you, but I want access to Cerberus files," Jack demanded.

"You may not be in a position to make demands, but you'll have it. Now let go. Na ah," Shepard shushed Miranda before she could object. "Let just get back to ship. I want to get out of this place."

"You and me both," Jack muttered maintaining her distance from Evelyn as they walked into the airlock of the Normandy.


End file.
